


All in the Pain of Love

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Deliberate Badart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: It's a baguette, of course.
Relationships: Jean Valjean/Delicious Bread
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	All in the Pain of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
